Mystery Dungeon Team Skyfall's Wish
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Well, it seems Aly's Totodile and Vulpix got themselves in trouble. From falling into a hollow tree, to falling from the sky of this new world of teams and guilds. With the help of their new friends Bidoof and Skitty, Team Skyfall head out to the Star Cave to seek Jirachi's wishes to send them back to Aly and the others. But what about the troubles that'll come there way?


**Chapter 1**

_I bet you all are expecting a long written Authors Note, but I don't really have much to say. This, I am glad to say, is a new story! ...kind of…_

_I recently became in the whole Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games and decided to write a story. Also, my story mind-gears began turning and I wanted to do something with my characters of my Soul Silver story. _

_Since this is a completely different story, I'm writing this as if it's one of those Pikachu Shorts. So meaning this story does not follow anything from the Soul Silver story. Meaning nothing will be mentioned from it and this could happen any time. So if you haven't read the Soul Silver story, you can read this without any questions. Unless you want to know more about Aly and her Pokémon, then go ahead and read my first Pokémon story. Here's the link: _

_ s/8008549/1/The-Silver-Adventures-of-Aly-Gray_

_So, enough words. Let's get this show on the road._

* * *

Ever had those days where you just need to somewhere; to someplace where loud car horns or chatty people talking on their phones that exists in cities were never heard of? How about when you've just had an awful day and you just want to get away from everything.

Well that's exactly where our heroes are heading. Since Aly just received her latest gym badge and her Pokémon did an amazing job in the battle, they decided they needed a break.

Soon, as they walked on the clear path, they turned their heads to the right and saw that there was a large open grassy field below the hill they were walking on, extending far ahead of them. However, it was cut off by a very big and crystal clear lake that had a single giant oak tree in the center of the ocean. This was not normal for places a tree could grow, especially if that said tree was on a small patch of earth (which was too small to be called an island) that was floating perfectly still on top of the water.

There was a small sign on the edge of the hill. Aly walked up to it and began to read it.

"_~Serenity Lake; a peaceful land where it is known for its calm waters and its mysterious balanced tree! The origin of that tree is unknown, but rumors say that those who let their curiosity get the best of them ventured to the sacred tree and disappeared from the earth; never to be seen again! Visitors take caution… ~"_

"Wow, this place sounds like an awesome place to relax and have a picnic!" Aly commented as she stretched her arms and legs, completely ignoring the last part. This made her Totodile, who was walking along besides her as usual, nod in agreement since he was a little tired from walking.

"Wanna race Totodile?" She asked her companion with a mischievous look.

That look immediately turned into an awkward stare as she watched Totodile sigh and use his tiny blue legs to jump from the hill they were on to all the way down the hill. Aly huffed a breath I annoyance. Trying to show off Totodile, she took a few steps back and made one big leap off the ground. She successfully planted her feet on the ground, but then gravity got the best of her and her body leaned forward by accident, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Seeing her dirt covered face and her scrunched up nose and eyes from the pain of the fall, Totodile effortlessly led out a laugh, not caring if Aly was glaring daggers from her eyes at him. "How about you shut your jaw up?" She mumbled as she used her hands to wipe her face.

Once that was taken care of, Aly reached into her bag and released all of her Pokémon from their Pokeballs. "Time to take a break!"

The 2 red Pokeballs and 1 special pink Pokeball opened up and all of Aly's Pokémon landed on the ground with smiles on their faces, leading out a cry of joy.

"So guys, Totodile and I found this lake here and thought maybe we should have lunch here and have some fun. What do you say to that? Good idea?" She asked her friends. All of them nodded and smiled at her idea.

About 10 minutes later, Aly changed into her bathing suit that her mother sent her a few weeks ago. It consisted of a sky blue bikini top and matching sky blue high shorts where the very top was wrapped around in a yellow color and the small straps were also yellow. She was currently bare foot because she left her yellow sandals in her bag along with her clothes from early and her white and pink ball cap.

Undoing her pony-tail, Aly let her long brown wavy hair down, walked up to the water and placed her foot into the water to see how the temperature was. It was surprisingly cool, not too cold for her to be freezing.

"Looks like the water's cool guys. You can come on it." She yelled to her Pokémon. They all led out of another cry of joy and ran into the water. Totodile jumped in with a cannon ball, (Snickering when he saw how wet Aly was with his giant splash) Ekans slithered into the deep water, and Pidgeotto flew high above the waters, landing on a flat smooth boulder near the shore. Togepi was about to waddle in, but Aly stopped him as she picked him up.

"Guess what, Togepi? This is the perfect time to teach you all about swimming." She said with a smile and her eyes closed. Togepi was confused at first, but since he was learning something new, he led out one of his cute bubbly laugh.

As everyone played, Aly turned and saw that her Vulpix was sitting on the grassy shore that was near the water, sitting on her two back legs and had her two front legs politely in front of her.

Oh no, the brunette forgot that Vulpix was a Fire Type Pokémon. And they hated the water.

"Vulpix, I'm sorry. Do you want us to come out and do something else?" She asked her Fox Pokémon, immediately feeling guilty for leaving her out of the fun.

Not wanting to be the center of attention and ruin everyone's fun, Vulpix smiled and shook her head. She did fear the water, but she didn't mind watching everyone have fun. She was more of a peaceful Pokémon rather than a hyper one.

"Okay. But don't worry, we'll be out as soon as were done and we can eat lunch together." Aly told her, and then turned her attention to her Egg Pokémon, who was flailing his arms to try to stay afloat.

Well, this seemed to soothe everyone, except for Totodile. He was gleefully swimming under the cool water and doing tricks above it, until he heard Aly's comment about Vulpix not joining them. Usually, if he was in the water, he would be in the water for hours without a care in the world.

However, seeing Vulpix not having fun is really affecting him. They have known each other for a while now. She was a great friend, super nice, amazing in battles, and very beautiful. Yes, he still was attracted to the Fox Pokémon, but when Ekans and he came to terms about letting Vulpix choose, he wanted to be her friend first. It was because of her that Totodile and Ekans became more mature and better friends. (Though they still had their rivalry, it was more of a friendly one with acid breath)

So, with that in mind, Totodile swam back to dry land and walked over to Aly's bag. Vulpix watched in confusion when she saw him come out, but then she was surprised when she saw a beach ball in his hand and when he walked over so he was a few feet in front of her. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes, until she felt something at her paws.

She looked down and gasped silently when she saw the beach ball at her paws. She looked back up and when she saw Totodile's toothy smile, she smiled back and nodded. Then, she used her head and rolled the beach ball back towards him. This was repeated by Totodile, then Vulpix, and it became a game of catch. (Only they rolled instead of threw the ball)

As they played, Aly looked over (With Togepi in her hands) and smiled at the scene. This was a very kind thing for Totodile to do, but when she saw the look on Ekans face, her lips made a straight line. It was obvious what this meant to Ekans, so that's why he looked at his secret crush with sad eyes and he led out a sad sigh.

Well, he could see that Vulpix was more comfortable with Totodile. Maybe this is a sign that Ekans should stop trying to get Vulpix to be with him. It was obvious she saw him only as a friend and saw Totodile more than that.

"Hey Ekans!" Ekans snapped out of his depressed daze and turned to his trainer, who was smiling. "We're about to play Marco-Polo. Want to play?" She asked.

Ekans smiled and joined the group in their fun game.

Continuing to pass the beach ball along, the force of the pushes began to increase. When the ball came a little faster to him than earlier, he commented to Vulpix 'Good roll, Vulpix, but I bet you can't beat this one.' as he grinned and used his tail to backslash the ball to her.

So now the game of roll turned into a contest of who could push the ball fastest.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Vulpix answered back with a mischievous voice and took a few jumps back. Then, her body flashed in an outlined glow of white and she launched herself at lightning speed towards the ball, preparing to use Quick Attack.

"_Wait Vulpix…!" _Totodile warned.

However, it was too late. Once Vulpix's body made contact with the plastic ball, it was sent flying above the Pokémon's head and sent far through the lake. It didn't last long in the air, though, as it began to descend and landed on the small patch of land that held the great big mysterious tree.

Seeing how many miles the ball just traveled, Totodile and Vulpix frowned with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Huh? Was that the beach ball?" Aly asked when she head a whoosh sound from above them, sounding almost like a jet plane. She looked at the 2 Pokémon on the land and knew what happened when she saw the embarrassed look on their faces.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get it." Aly began to say, but she was cut off when Totodile spoke back at her, pointing to himself as he spoke. He was saying that'll he'll go get the ball, since Aly was busy playing the game with Ekans, Pidgeotto, and Togepi. "Are you sure about that Totodile?" She asked one last time to be sure.

Totodile nodded with his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, banging a fist on it. Aly nodded and then paid more attention to the game they were currently playing.

Vulpix then placed a paw on his shoulder, explaining how she should go get the ball since she was the one who sent it there. Totodile warned her about the water of the lake, so she suggested that she went with him. He was about to protest against it, but then she gave the Jaw Pokémon that look that said 'Please let me help' and he couldn't say no to _that_ face.

So, Totodile splashed in the water, with his stomach facing down and his back facing up. Vulpix nodded and slowly and carefully walked on Totodile's back. She was surpassingly lighter than Totodile expected.

Holding one of one of Totodile's back red spikes with her two paws, Totodile and Vulpix set off towards the tree to retrieve their ball.

It took a couple of minutes, but they finally made it to the center small land and got on the land. Vulpix hopped off of Totodile's back and Totodile himself jumped out of the water and on to the grass. The land itself was only big enough for almost 4 average humans, but the tree was as big as a city skyscraper. The leaves danced with the wind in perfect harmony and the dark brown bark was the sign that this tree was in perfect health.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea, Totodile? Because I remember the warning on the sign about this tree. The whole 'Those who go near the tree disappear' thing kind of scares me."_ Vulpix warned her blue friend.

"_Vulpix, those kinds of stories are just myths. And if anything does happen, I promise I'll protect you." _Totodile said with a smile and a wink. Hearing those words coming from him caused Vulpix to blush a little.

Something caught Totodile's red eyes as he looked. _"Vulpix, look at this."_

Vulpix obeyed and followed him until they were in front of the center of the tree. It wasn't a center, however, because a small portion of the tree was missing and it revealed a dark hollow hole. Totodile and Vulpix looked down to try to find the bottom or their missing beach ball, but all they could see was darkness.

"_I bet it fell down there. Come on, Totodile. Let's just leave it and go back to Aly. It was just a silly ball anyways."_ Vulpix sadly told Totodile, since she was having so much playing with that ball.

"_Okay. Let's head-"_

The ground beneath them suddenly faded from their touch and the 2 Pokémon were sent tumbling down the dark hollow tree hole.

As soon as they fell in and disappeared from the spot, the ground that was supposedly gone began to grow back and the magical hole began to close up, shutting the victims inside for good.

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_ Totodile and Vulpix screamed for their lives as they fell through the never ending darkness of the tree. They could see nothing and their screams echoed through the darkness.

They did not know how long they fell, but to their relief, they saw a small dot of light at the bottom of their falling space. As they continued to fall, they neared the small light.

Then, they made it inside the light…

…which turned out to be the clear blue sky with puffy white clouds…

'We're falling from the sky!? Just from falling through a hollow tree!?' They both thought in terror.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" This seemed to freak them out even more, because Totodile's and Vulpix's scream were even louder than before. Only it didn't last long, because the pressure of oxygen made their screams grow silent.

Totodile managed to open his eyes from the wind in his face and he gaped his mouth open when he saw the ground becoming larger in their eyes.

He then realized if they do make contact with the ground, not only would he get hurt, but so will Vulpix. Totodile now didn't care if he got hurt from the fall, but he did care if Vulpix did.

Wanting to save her, Totodile shook out of his shocked state and leaned his body towards her, placing his arms and legs together. When he finally reached Vulpix, he wrapped his arms around Vulpix's body and pulled her towards his small chest.

Vulpix realized what her friend was trying to do and wanted to stop him, but then the ground was only a few feet away from them. So, she closed her brown eyes in fear, pushing her face into Totodile's chest.

However, the pain never came.

Feeling something that was definitely not the dirt of the land, Totodile and Vulpix opened their eyes and gasped when they saw that they landed on what appears to be fluffy cream-colored material.

"Good job on using Cotton Spore, Mareep. It was very clever." A sweet feminine voice said with pride

"Yup, yup. Clever indeed." Another voice said, only it was a little deeper, more goofy, and masculine-like.

Okay, were they dead or were they hearing voices?

Totodile and Vulpix, still clinging to each other, looked down and saw that there was 2 Pokémon below the large cottony cushion. The first one was a small Pokémon, about a few inches smaller than Vulpix. He stood on all fours and had brown fur. On top of his head was two small oval-shaped ears and on his cheeks were three brown tuffs. He had a black snout, a small red nose, and two buck white teeth hanging out of his mouth. Finally, he had four black paws and three other brown tuffs as a small tail.

The other Pokémon was a few inches taller than Bidoof, about Vulpix's height. She had pink fur on the top part of her stump-like body and the under part of her body had cream-colored fur. Her face was also cream-colored, but it was a form of a crescent moon and the rest of her head was covered in pink. On her head was two pink cat ears (with a little purple inside them) and her eyes were closed, though they could still see. She also stood on her fours like the rodent-like Pokémon, but hers were cream-colored and small. Lastly, her tail was thin from the bottom until the top had a pink bulky part with three yellow tips pointing out, almost like balls.

"You know, there are other ways to travel other than hurdling yourselves out of the sky." The cat-like Pokémon commented with a smile.

"You two could've seriously hurt yourselves." Her brown-furred friend agreed. "Golly, good thing Mareep called for us when she saw you too."

"That's not what happened! We lost our ball, went looking for it, and fell through this stupid tree. We didn't mean for this to happen!" Totodile yelled at the Pokémon as he stood on the cotton cushion.

He heard Vulpix gasp loudly, jumping out of her friend's arms. "Totodile! You're talking different!" She gasped when she heard herself speak and covered her own mouth with her paws.

"Huh? What did you say, Vulpix?" Totodile asked, but then he realized something too and covered his mouth too. Then, they turned to each other with shocked faces and opened their mouths. They both weren't talking in their usual language that humans couldn't understand. They were talking actual English words instead of their names.

"WE'RE TALKING JUST LIKE HUMANS!" They both exclaimed

* * *

_Well guys, what do you think? Tell me in a Review, or Favorite/Follow this story. _

_Happy Saturday! :)_


End file.
